Si eres tú
by Izzy Meadows
Summary: Shail encuentra la magia más poderosa que existe, no sólo en Idhún sino en cualquier mundo. One shot.


**Derechos de autor**: Los personajes de _Memorias de Idhún_ pertenecen a Laura Gallego García.

**Tema musical**: _Si eres tú_ de Sergio Rivero, del álbum _Quiero_.

**Si eres tú**

**(Más allá de cualquier razón)**

Por Izzy Meadows

"_Dicen que estás en mi destino, que cuando llegues ya no habrá elección__"_

Shail miró a su alrededor. No sabía siquiera qué buscaba. Tal vez algo conocido.

Y no había nada que él realmente conociera.

Las hojas de los árboles susurraban tenuemente, reconfortando el corazón; el agua murmuraba. No, no era exactamente un murmullo, parecía más bien un sollozo: el agua lloraba.

No sabía dónde estaba, pero era un lugar bello, cómodo, atemporal. Un armonioso conjunto de azules, verdes y ocres, junto con la plata que el sol hacía aparecer en el agua.

Shail no percibía ni una sola presencia, mágica o no. Era un lugar tranquilo, silencioso.

Sintió un ramalazo de dolor en lo que le quedaba de la pierna que le habían amputado y no pudo evitar una mueca.

El aire era fresco y húmedo. Shail respiró hondo, buscando algo y sin saber exactamente qué. Inspiró, espiró, inspiró, espiró… lento, hondo, pausado, los ojos cerrados, los oídos atentos al triste murmullo del agua, al tenue susurro de las hojas, los dedos sintiendo el verde frescor de la hierba, la mente tratando de ponerse en blanco pero recordando todo o casi todo lo que Shail quería olvidar a toda costa.

Una gotita brotó de su ojo derecho y se deslizó suavemente por su mejilla, dejando en ella un rastro finísimo de agua salada, y después cayó sobre la hierba y estalló en millones de nuevas gotitas de menor tamaño. Una gota más amenazó con salir de su ojo izquierdo (donde, por cierto, no contaba con el permiso de Shail para permanecer), pero él determinó sacarla por sus propios medios y rozó suavemente las pestañas con un dedo que se humedeció al contacto con el agua salada. Shail permaneció allí, echado, con la vista clavada en la gota que se había quedado a vivir en la yema de su dedo, y compuso aquella expresión que Victoria decía que era "de enfado alegre". Aunque Shail conocía a muchas personas y ninguna de ellas era capaz de enfadarse y estar alegre al mismo tiempo. Suponía que él mismo tampoco era capaz. Victoria debía de estar equivocada.

Un sonido diferente, como el de las hojas siendo empujadas, le hizo girar repentinamente la cabeza, de forma que algunas gotas fueron desalojadas de sus ojos con cierta aspereza.

¿Tal vez estaba llorando?

No importaba. Había una presencia en aquel lugar consistente en soledad. Alguien había irrumpido bruscamente en un sitio que le correspondía a él, y quería saber quién era, pero aquella presencia no se manifestó.

¿Zaisei?

—¿Zaisei?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un silencio absoluto. De pronto sentía que ya no había ninguna presencia. Pero no se podía desaparecer así, sin más, salvo que se cambiara de mundo o se muriera, y algo le decía que no era el caso.

Alguien le había dicho una vez que había una persona en su destino… Que sabría quién era en cuanto la conociera…

El corazón le dio un vuelco. De nuevo aquella presencia. Era la misma. Era la misma presencia mágica, la misma presencia tenue, la misma que antes había empujado suavemente las hojas como para avisarle de que estaba allí y lo estaba viendo.

Miró alrededor y de nuevo no vio nada.

Miró al agua y vio un reflejo. El borroso reflejo de un rostro azulado, que se encontraba detrás de su propio reflejo. Giró el rostro lentamente, esperando encontrarse con aquellos ojos con forma de almendra, pero no vio a nadie.

¡Qué extraño!

Siguió mirando el reflejo. Tenía que haber alguien. Era imposible que se reflejara algo que no existía.

—¿Imposible? ¿Has oído hablar de los espejismos, Shail? —le preguntó el reflejo con una voz sobrenatural.

—¿Eres un espejismo? —preguntó Shail—. ¿Y cómo sabes lo que estoy pensando?

El reflejo parpadeó.

—Tu cara me ha dicho lo que estabas pensando.

El cabello se movió de manera que parecía estar ondeando dentro del agua.

—No soy un espejismo.

Entonces estaba dentro del agua. ¿Un varu?

El rostro se movió negativamente y salió del agua. De su cuerpo escurrieron cientos de gotitas que caían sobre la piel desnuda, descendiendo lentamente, y resbalaban hasta caer de nuevo en las ondas que había provocado la figura al emerger.

Era igual que Zaisei, o quizá era ella. Shail se quedó inmerso en sus ojos. La joven se sentó junto a él y lo examinó con mirada crítica. Continuaba muy mojada, y las gotitas plateadas se deslizaban a lo largo de sus largas piernas hasta caer al agua, donde sus pies continuaban sumergidos.

La mirada de la chica se detuvo en la pierna amputada y de ahí subió a los ojos. Shail se sintió incómodo y no pudo sostener mucho tiempo aquella inquisitiva mirada.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, como un pajarito tratando de escuchar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó inocentemente—. ¿Tienes algo que ocultar?

—Todos tenemos algo que ocultar —respondió Shail, su voz era serena, pero seguía rehuyendo los ojos grises de la chica.

—Cuanto menos sea, mejor —replicó ella.

Le tomó la barbilla con una mano húmeda, fresca y dura y lo obligó a encararla.

—Cuando hablas con alguien, lo mejor es mirarlo a los ojos —dijo a modo de excusa—. A mí no me tienes que ocultar nada.

Permanecieron en silencio durante un tiempo. La mirada inquieta de Shail se paraba en cada hoja de árbol, en cada hoja de hierba, en cada gota de agua que caía desde el rostro de la muchacha a sus hombros y resbalaba y recorría su pecho y su estómago para caer suavemente sobre sus muslos y dirigirse al suelo desde allí.

Estaba prácticamente desnuda.

Shail enrojeció levemente. Perdido como había estado en aquellos ojos, no había visto nada más, no había visto la desnudez de la chica, y ahora que sí se había dado cuenta, la veía vulnerable.

Volvió a desviar la mirada. Y ella rompió el silencio que se había establecido, Shail no sabía si hacía una hora o un minuto.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Estás…

—… casi desnuda —completó ella con una sonrisa—. ¿Cuál es el problema?

Shail no se volvió para mirarla.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —le preguntó.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa que él no vio porque estaba ocupado mirando a otra parte.

—Zaisei.

No era igual. ¡Era ella!

Pero la notaba tan distinta… Parecía otra, o tal vez sí que lo fuera en realidad. Aquello parecía un sueño, mucho más que una escena auténtica.

¿Cuándo había anochecido?

Shail buscó la boca de la muchacha y la acarició con las yemas de los dedos. Ella le sujetó la mano clavándole ligeramente las uñas. Shail ahogó un quejido.

Se acercaba la mañana. Zaisei miró alrededor, como con urgencia, como queriendo irse, como deseando no tener que hacerlo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —ahora fue él quien preguntó.

—Mi tiempo es limitado.

—Vaya…

Se acercó más a ella. Ya no estaba tan mojada, sólo ligeramente húmeda.

—Te voy a mojar la ropa.

—No importa —replicó Shail.

La abrazó suavemente, con miedo a lastimarla. Ella titubeó y después correspondió al abrazo.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Shail.

—La pregunta es qué quieres tú —respondió ella en un susurro como el de las hojas de los árboles.

Él parpadeó. Y no supo qué decir.

—No sé lo que quieres —continuó Zaisei—, aunque sí sé qué necesitas. Aire.

Shail ladeó la cabeza igual que había hecho ella minutos antes. La joven acercó su rostro al de él y sopló delicadamente sobre sus ojos, que instintivamente se cerraron para bloquear el paso del aire. Las pestañas de Zaisei temblaron levemente, dejando caer las últimas gotitas de agua sobre los párpados de Shail. Él casi la besó. No fue un beso. Simplemente movió la cabeza y coincidió que sus labios recibieron el aire que los de ella seguían exhalando. Ni siquiera se habían rozado.

Aunque aquello se podía arreglar.

Zaisei ya se había apartado, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, igual que él había hecho al fijarse en que estaba casi desnuda.

Lentamente llevó su mano a la mejilla de ella y la acarició. Ella alzó la vista y, esta vez sí, lo miró a los ojos. Había un brillo entre alegre y melancólico en aquellos ojos de color gris-Haiass.

Y la besó, despacio, con miedo de dañarla al principio, sólo fue un ligerísimo roce, después fue un pequeño beso. Zaisei se alejó un poco y se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua. Shail acercó de nuevo la mano a su rostro, rozándole otra vez los labios con las yemas de los dedos. Esta vez ella no lo rechazó, sino que depositó un beso en uno de ellos y le dedicó una mínima sonrisa.

Entonces Shail notó un dolor punzante en la pierna amputada, desde la zona de la ingle hasta el pie.

¿Hasta el pie?

Se miró la pierna. Estaba entera.

La sonrisa de Zaisei se ensanchó, apagando el brillo del sol de tan luminosa que se había vuelto. Shail la miró, los ojos abiertos al máximo que podían, la boca entreabierta, la mandíbula inferior temblorosa.

—¿Lo… Lo has hecho… tú? —preguntó.

—No. Has sido tú.

Shail parpadeó cuatro, cinco, seis veces seguidas.

—¿Yo? —repitió.

—Sí, tú. Al besarme.

—Ha sido algo mínimo —susurró él.

—Mínimo, pero muy expresivo. Con ese beso has abierto tu corazón.

Shail asintió. Zaisei le acarició la cara, deteniéndose en el rastro ya seco de aquella lágrima traicionera.

—Me tengo que ir —se disculpó la joven.

Shail observó cómo se metía en el agua de nuevo y desaparecía entre las ondas que había provocado al sumergirse.

Una gota brotó de su ojo derecho y se deslizó por su mejilla, como para borrar el rastro de los dedos azules de Zaisei.

.

—Shail…

¿Vic? ¿Victoria?

—Shh…

Las voces sonaban lejanas.

—Zaisei… —susurró Shail.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos y los abrió después, lento, pausado, esperando a acostumbrarse a la brillante luz del sol antes de abrirlos por completo.

—¿Cómo estás, Shail? —preguntó Zaisei solícitamente.

Él notó un escalofrío que lo recorría de la cabeza al pie.

Al pie.

—Cojo —respondió tristemente.

Zaisei y Victoria se miraron de soslayo y, en un acuerdo mutuo, decidieron dejarlo solo. Shail notó cómo una gota de agua salada se aventuraba desde su ojo izquierdo y se lanzaba a ver mundo, quedándose atrapada después en su cabello.

—No puedo…

**Aclaraciones:**

Este fic estaba escrito originalmente con un personaje de mi propiedad en vez de Zaisei. Pero qué rayos, me encanta esta pareja.


End file.
